Dark Cursed Souls
by Chosen Undead Naruto
Summary: As Orochimaru marked Sasuke and screwed with the Shiki Fuin, he didn't expect the result that happened. Now Naruto and Sasuke must survive Lordran to return to the Chunin Exams.
1. Welcome to Lordran

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Illusion "Speech"

Primordial " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto was being held by the Crazy Grass Ninja, then she said something and slammed her hands onto Naruto's stomach and tossed him aside like garbage. Sasuke could only watch in horror as Naruto plummeted to the ground and probably died. Sasuke then felt a stinging in his neck and all went dark for him. Sakura decided to move Sasuke to somewhere and leave Naruto to die, but came back for him once she found a suitable spot for Sasuke.

\- [Undead Asylum] -

Naruto found himself in a small square cell and a burning cold feeling in his stomach. After several hours, he heard Sasuke say "NARUTO!" and noticed Sasuke fell beside him. He responded "Yeah Sasuke?" Then almost teleporting Sasuke said "How did we get here?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Don't know, just fighting the grass bitch one second and then here I am."

Both boys then sighed in sync and said, "How the hell are we getting out of here?" both then tried the door, to find to was locked and so they sat down and discussed their lives so far.

Naruto told Sasuke how he was treated with nothing and beatings on his birthday, nobody liked him and he had nothing thus learned to value bonds due to the nothingness. How he was overcharged and practically paying premium prices for shitty things, how the Hokage was one of four people who treated him correct, and how he graduated by stealing the Forbidden Scroll and learned Kage bushin as well as beating Mizuki up.

Sasuke followed suit telling how he grew up with a family and lost them in due his older brother, how he isolated himself to get vengeance for his family, and how he despised the fangirls wasting their time on looks instead getting stronger to prove they deserve his attention. He also told Naruto about a scroll detailing how the Sharingan was a Matriarchal bloodline, and how a male needs to be the first one with a new stage to keep the clan alive in the firstborn daughter. He also told how he was searching for a way to become female to revive his clan.

Both boys then spent time discussing how to get out of there and then they grew tired ad fell into a long deep sleep, not waking for centuries until the first flame was fading fast.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry for the short chapter, but it was the prologue and intro to the series.

Okay I will update every 21 days, and I am leaning more toward Sasuke being a Pyromancer and Naruto a Thief.

Please review and I will add their stat sheet at the start of the next chapter.


	2. Bonding

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Illusion "Speech"

Primordial " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stats

Sasuke: Pyromancer (Look up Dark Souls Pyromancer if you need clothing image)

Vitality; 10

Attunement; 12

Endurance; 11

Strength; 12

Dexterity; 9

Resistance; 12

Intelligence; 10

Faith; 8

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto: Thief (Again Look up if needed)

Vitality; 9

Attunement; 11

Endurance; 9

Strength; 9

Dexterity; 15

Resistance; 10

Intelligence; 12

Faith; 11

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke Inventory;

Broken Short Sword Hilt 1x

Old Witch's Ring 1x

Tattered Cloth Hood 1x

Tattered Cloth Robe 1x

Tattered Cloth Manchette 1x

Heavy Boots 1x

Dark Sign 1x

Spells;

Fireball

Souls: 0

None

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto Inventory;

Broken Short Sword Hilt 1x

Black Firebomb 10 x

Thief Mask 1x

Black Leather Armor

Black Leather Gloves

Black Leather Boots

Mastery Key 1x

Dark Sign 1x

Spells;

None

Souls: 0

Kyuubi's Yang Soul-Half

None

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto woke up to hear Sasuke say "Naruto how did I get these robes on?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "How did I get on these clothes?"

Both struggled to remember before both shrugged and thought " _Well nothing I can do now… but how the hell did I not notice my clothes were changed?_ " then Sasuke asked Naruto "Dobe, do you remember how to cast fire techniques without hand signs merely thinking the technique name?"

Naruto shrugged and said "Nope, no clue, why?"

Sasuke held out his left hand and a flame appeared, then flared into a large ball of fire. Sasuke took aim and burned a log that had not been there a few seconds ago, and made a fire to heat the now freezing room.

Naruto checked all over and found a key, and 10 black ball with a fuse. He also pulled out a broken short sword hilt, and found Sasuke had an identical one. Both boys noticed Sasuke had a ring on his left ring finger and it was red with a flat spot etched into it with archaic runes added to it.

Sasuke and Naruto then heard the sound of heavy armor thunking and the grate above them opened.


	3. Asylum Demon Noob

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Illusion "Speech"

Primordial " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

[Item aquired] {Soul Count}

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stats

Sasuke: Pyromancer (Look up Dark Souls Pyromancer if you need clothing image)

Vitality; 10

Attunement; 12

Endurance; 11

Strength; 12

Dexterity; 9

Resistance; 12

Intelligence; 10

Faith; 8

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto: Thief (Again Look up if needed)

Vitality; 9

Attunement; 11

Endurance; 9

Strength; 9

Dexterity; 15

Resistance; 10

Intelligence; 12

Faith; 11

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke Inventory;

Broken Short Sword Hilt 1x

Old Witch's Ring 1x

Tattered Cloth Hood 1x

Tattered Cloth Robe 1x

Tattered Cloth Manchette 1x

Heavy Boots 1x

Dark Sign 1x

Spells;

Fireball

Souls: 0

None

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto Inventory;

Broken Short Sword Hilt 1x

Black Firebomb 10 x

Thief Mask 1x

Black Leather Armor

Black Leather Gloves

Black Leather Boots

Mastery Key 1x

Dark Sign 1x

Spells;

None

Souls: 0

Kyuubi's Yang Soul-Half

None

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto saw a body slam into the ground while Sasuke saw the Knight who dropped it salute and walk off. Then Naruto grabbed the key sitting on it and both saw [Dungeon Cell Key] appear in the bottom middle section of their sight.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah Dobe?"

"DO you see the floating box?"

"Yes, Dobe I do."

"Good, cause being driven crazy from a corpse would look bad."

"Yes, it would."

Both boys then held up their hand and said "OK." and the box disappeared. They both decided to attempt the only way out, and Naruto decided to use the new key and found it fit, the door opened.

"Hey Dobe…"

"Yeah Teme?

"Teach me the Sexy Techique when we get out of here."

"Sure Teme."

Both boys then proceeded to find a few things that were just sitting there, and so they killed them being ninja's. Both boys saw a box with {0} become {24} each. Soon after climbing a ladder, both found a twisted sword embedded into some ashes and then as they approached they felt a drain on their chakra, then the fire the sword had barely going on flared up. They both were about to go into the big door in front of the them, when Naruto noticed a gate nearby and he tried to open it. No luck, then he reached his arm through the door bars and tried opening from the inside, it opened.

They both ascended the stairs, and found themselves overlooking the courtyard they had just been in, and decided to go see what was on the other side. They both found a broken stairwell and Sasuke helped Naruto climb onto it by boosting him up. Then as Naruto picked up a small object a box showed up. [Rusted Iron Ring], and so both said "Okay" under their breathes and the box faded.

Naruto then said "Hey Teme, let's go try that stairwell with the boulder on it." To which Sasuke shrugged and made the sign for shadow clones. Naruto nodded and made one, then found he pulled Sasuke back and learned how getting crushed by a boulder felt. He then said "Sasuke burn the fool on the stairs." Sasuke who figured that more souls are good, just did ask told and fireball fucked the axe wielder {48}. They both turned to the new hole in the wall and saw the same knight as before laying there, on broken rubble and he said "Name's Oscar, what are both your names?" "Naruto Uzumaki" "Sasuke Uchiha" "Oh, you two… You're not Hollows, eh?" he coughed "…Thank goodness…" cough again "…I'm done for, I'm afraid…" no cough but he quiets minorly "…I'll die soon, then lose my sanity… …I wish to ask something of you…You two and I, we're all Undead… Hear me out, will you?" They both said, "Yes we will." Oscar says "…Regrettably, I have failed in my mission… …But perhaps you can keep the torch lit… …There is an old saying in my family… …Thou who art Undead, art chosen… …In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords… …When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know." He coughed loudly and both smelt a little blood "…Well, now you know… And I can die with hope in my heart… Oh, one more thing…Here, take this." A message popped up [Estus Flask] "…An Estus Flask, an Undead favourite. …Oh, and this…" [Undead Asylum F2 East Key] both noticed the image faded as they though " _Okay._ " Then Oscar continued after coughing loudly "…Now I must bid farewell… I would hate to harm you after death…So, go now… And thank you…" both boys left the dying warrior to die on his terms and used the new key on the door up the stairs. Then as they went up they realized the hilts they had weren't going to cut it, and went to try finding weapons. They saw an archway they missed before and traveled through it to see a, Hollow they think as the term Oscar used, and then Sasuke fireballs it to death {72}. Sasuke approaches a corpse nearby and sees the guy used a small sleek single edged knife and a wooden handle axe like a hatchet except longer "Well Dobe he was stupid." Then as Sasuke takes the axe [Hand Axe] shows up. Then he picks the knife up and decides to give it to Naruto due to Naruto being more agile. [Bandit's Knife] shows up on Sasuke's vision.

He hears Naruto say "This guy was even worse." Sasuke approaches and see that yes, he was even stupider, having a half-rotted shield on his right, the same hand the Hand Axe was, and nothing except the shield Naruto just took. Naruto has [Target Buckler Shield] show up when he notices Sasuke had tossed him a knife to use [Bandit's Knife] then he sees Sasuke hadleft the shield.

Both return to where they want to go when Sasuke thinks he sees something in the building slightly higher than they are. "Dobe go use a shadow clone to check the building at ground floor." Naruto does so and then says "Some fat fucker dropped near it and dispersed the clone." Sasuke nods and they proceed to slaughter the enemies until they reach a ledge overlooking the building the enemy was in. Sasuke steps through the fog gate and drops down onto the Asylum demon, and he sees a bar fill the bottom of his vision, that then loses one fourth of its red filling. Naruto steps through and hurls three black orbs, and the bar that filled his screen at the bottom showing one fourth loses another two twelfths per impact leaving around one fourth that vanishes when Naruto drops down and disarms it, literally taking the arm holding the most weight of the hammer off.

The Demon fades into a soul and Naruto tries to pick up the hammer but finds he can barely hold it. They both head out to a cliff after opening the door together and get picked up by a Giant Crow each.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stats

Sasuke: Pyromancer (Look up Dark Souls Pyromancer if you need clothing image)

Vitality; 10

Attunement; 12

Endurance; 11

Strength; 12

Dexterity; 9

Resistance; 12

Intelligence; 10

Faith; 8

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto: Thief (Again Look up if needed)

Vitality; 9

Attunement; 11

Endurance; 9

Strength; 9

Dexterity; 15

Resistance; 10

Intelligence; 12

Faith; 11

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke Inventory;

Broken Short Sword Hilt 1x

Hand Axe 1x

Old Witch's Ring 1x

Tattered Cloth Hood 1x

Tattered Cloth Robe 1x

Tattered Cloth Manchette 1x

Heavy Boots 1x

Dark Sign 1x

Spells;

Fireball

Souls: 248

Hollow Archer 1x

Hollow Axe Wielder 1x

Unclothed Hollow 3x

None

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto Inventory;

Broken Short Sword Hilt 1x

Bandit's Knife

Target Buckler Shield 1x

Black Firebomb 10 x

Thief Mask 1x

Black Leather Armor 1x

Black Leather Gloves 1x

Black Leather Boots 1x

Mastery Key 1x

Dungeon Cell Key 1x

Undead Asylum F2 East Key

Dark Sign 1x

Spells;

None

Souls: 2072

Kyuubi's Yang Soul-Half

Asylum Demon 1x

Unclothed Hollow 3x

None

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Olay so the adventure really begins for the first arc, Lordran Initial (New Game), and Sasuke and Naruto kill a demon like it's a noob.


End file.
